As Time Went By
by PanDitty
Summary: **proper summary in progress**
1. Mikado Castle

I honestly never expected to be chosen by the gantlet that day. Just as I never expected to see Issachar return to Kiccigiorgi without me. Why would the gantlet choose me? I kept repeating that question over and over as I watched him leave. He never turned to make eye contact with me. Never once glanced over his shoulder to see how terrible I felt watching his feet drag in defeat. After having watched him train for so long to become a Samurai, to protect our village. So why me over him? What qualities did I have to be chosen? This was something Issachar wanted more than myself and I felt I had no right to stand in the same place he was rejected from.

I was petrified when the mystic script appeared after I engaged the gantlet on my left arm. Being congratulated only worsened the pit that was forming in my stomach as Sir Hope guided me away. Why? Why?! I couldn't even turn to see if Issachar was still within the crowd. I wanted to see him. I wanted to apologize and ask for them to give him another chance. When the Rite ended, I went quiet. Had I had spoken to anyone soon after, I probably would have let my emotions get the best of me. I wanted to go after him. I wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine, but I was required to move into the Samurai barracks of Mikado Castle, unsure if I would ever be able to visit Kiccigiorgi or if I would ever see my best friend once more. Would he be okay without me? No, would I be okay without him...?

"From now on you will be dwelling here," Hope had explained. "As a member of our band, you will work on behalf of this kingdom alongside the rest of we Samurai. Though you've just been inducted, your practical training will begin tomorrow morning." With that said, he turned and walked away. Training tomorrow morning? Things certainly had progressed rather quickly. I don't remember when and I don't remember how I managed, but I feel asleep that night. My thoughts were troubled, and I couldn't help but think about the village, my family and friends that I had made there. About Issachar and how disappointing he seemed when I last saw him in the crowd.

The Samurai barracks where very different from the hut I shared with my parents. There were more dressers, a larger, proper bed and I was greeted with a change of clothes on top of the end table when I had awaken the next morning. The material felt heavier and was surprisingly tailored to fit me. There were no places that needed adjusting and, for a brief moment, I became fearful. Was this what fate had planned for me all along? I turned to stare at my village attire for what felt like an hour. Would he have made it back? No, of course not. Had I already lost track of time? More importantly, when did a person enter my room? I nearly jumped when I first acknowledged his voice.

It was one from the dreams that I had been hearing in my dreams. Dreams from the past few nights I stayed with Issachar at Lake Mikado. I turned to see a Samurai of my age with short, dark, wild hair and light colored eyes. Lilac, maybe? His uniform was altered to expose more of his chest, and he wore a lighter blue scarf around his neck. He seemed cheerful enough, but his smug grin made me a little..uncomfortable.

"Yo, so you passed the Gantlet Rite as well?"

It then made sense that he was also a Prentice. Instead of verbally responding I nodded. He then gave a whole-hearted laugh, arms crossing underneath the exposed area of his chest. "Well, I'm glad to see a fellow Casualry made it on the team! Hell, thought I would have been the only one mixed in with these Luxurors." It was then that his face seemed a little puzzled. "By the by...have we met somewhere before?"

"Possibly..." I managed to answer. It was strange hearing the sound of my own voice after hours of silence.

_You'd better not forget me. Because you and me are going to make a world where anything can be changed if we have the will..._

I felt myself stiffen as those words from the dream echoed in my head. I couldn't help but turn my attention away, and it seemed as if Walter didn't take much notice. He then gave a small chuckle to my response. "...No, of course we haven't." He then turned his attention away from me, very slightly, and gave a wave of his hand. "That was only a dream... I'm imagining things. Pay me no mind."

A dream? So I'm not the only one having these strange visions during the night. I nervously tugged at the white layered scarf on my neck. This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? One moment I was questioning fate and now- no, this wasn't a mere coincidence. It was then that Walter mentioned he came to make sure I was prepared for practical training. I couldn't explain to him that I was scared beyond comprehension, so I simply nodded. Who was I kidding? I knew that I should not be in that room. I should not be wearing this uniform or the gantlet! I had to keep reminding myself that in order to remember why I was there. Issachar, where are you now?... Have you told the village that I have become a Samurai?.. Hopefully they have welcomed your return and you aren't too troubled about leaving me behind...

I tried not to pay much attention to my fellow Prentices' once Walter had guided me to the Plaza, just out in front of the entrance to Naraku. A Prentice wearing a green scarf and a pompadour influenced hairstyle was throwing a fit about how nobody seemed to remember his name, and Walter gave a flirty hint to the woman wearing a red scarf. She was the first to acknowledge my silence and introduced herself to me as Isabeau. I politely introduced myself, and that gathered a response from the yellow samurai, Jonathan. One with thick, curly hair that covered his ears. The refinement in each step made it clear that he was, indeed, a Luxuror. He was slightly shorter than the other as he took a stance next to him, but he gave a surprised expression as he spoke.

"Flynn...? That's the name from my dream..." He then seemed shocked by what he said, and his smile became apologetic. "...Sorry, never mind me."

_You mustn't forget that my future is with you. The two of us are going to make a world where the peace we know today lasts forever..._

What future? Why was it that, in both of my dreams, Walter and Jonathan want to rely on me for the future? What did the future have to do with anything that was happening right now? It didn't make any sense...nothing was making any sense and everything was happening too quickly! Something, anything, anyone, please. Please explain to me what is going on..

Hope's orders were simple: we were to enter Naraku, with caution, and begin the initial stages of our Samurai training. He explained that we would receive further information once we were inside, so I felt it was best not to question his authority. I took one look at the iron doors that led into Naraku, the place where demons reside. Jonathan and Walter took a moment to make sure I was okay, but I explained that I was gathering my bearings before making the journey inside. Walter seemed satisfied, but I could tell that Jonathan didn't fully believe me. The others had already braved their way inside for practical training, but I couldn't help but linger behind. Going in would seal the deal on everything that had led up to that point. The dreams, the Gantlet Rite, the fact that I was a Samurai while Issachar was forced to return to the village.

With common supplies and a small amount of Macca, I finally made my way inside the entrance to Naraku.

* * *

**AN: Originally published on Ao3 on ****May 3rd, 2014**

This work takes place after the events of "On the Shores of Mikado Castle". I recently started playing SMT:IV and decided to write a fanfic based off the decisions I made and how I interpreted the events that were going on. I feel that Flynn has more emotion than what is presented within the game, so I hope I do him some justice with this fanfic.

I just wanted to quickly point out that this fanfic is influenced by the choices I made during the game. There will be some game spoilers, but there will also be parts that I have altered away from the plot / did not remember correctly shortly after playing or replaying.


	2. Naraku

Taking your first step into Naraku is something no Prentice should ever forget. The air was a lot thicker and felt as if it had never experienced the fresh air above. A cold sensation traveled down my spine as I followed the torch light to the first visible board. There was a message that encouraged Samurai to press forward, and those who descend the stairs and live to climb them again will be renowned as heroes. If only it were as simple as going down a set of stairs and climbing in return. As I made it down the stairs I came across another board which read, '**Praise be to the brave Samurai! And let us mourn our comrades who have fallen before achieving their goals.**'

I felt as if these boards were meant to boost moral, but they only made me regret my decision to finally enter Naraku. A decision chosen only on the fact that it was mandatory. Maybe Issachar would have been braver than I was? Then again, he was always brave to me. I paused to take a deep breath, slowly exhaling pessimistic thoughts as I pressed onward. It wasn't the time to let negativity get the best of me. If anything, I had to hold onto the cautious feeling that began to bubble inside me.

Though, there was one sign that stood out the most in that grim place: '**Beware the appearance of demons**.'

Just as I was about to enter the second set of doors, the Gantlet began to shine. The LCD monitor revealed the gray and white figure of a woman, who's face was revealed from the bridge of her nose downward. She was silent for a moment before greeting with a simple, "Hello, human."

I jumped and felt myself hit my back against the wall next to a burning torch. I wasn't too worried about the possibility of catching my hair on fire, but hearing another voice under these conditions was more than bizarre. Although, I did manage to bump the back of my head. The woman on the screen didn't react to my panic or the slight bit of pain I felt and continued onward.

"I'm Burroughs, a navigational AI. I've acknowledged you as my user."

A user? I could feel my eyes widening as I stared at the monitor. How was it that there was a woman living in my Gantlet?! Technology wasn't this advanced in the village, but we knew about such things from travelers who happen to pass through while heading toward Mikado Castle and coming back. It was always interesting to hear these mystic tales, but to actually witness one of these things

"It's good to meet you."

I could only nervously nod in return, flinching once more as Hope projected himself from the Gantlet.

After Hope had given us a live debriefing of our first assignment, Burroughs was in charge of accompanying me. He explained that she was a sprite, not merely a woman, that lived inside of the Gantlet. Burroughs then proceeded by giving me a quick run through of her interface controls before I went to confront my first demon. I tried to put on a brave face, but I could feel myself shaking a little more with each stride. Stepping through the door had triggered a scan, followed by information projected in front of me.

Naraku, ground floor, and a few other things that I didn't quite catch before Burroughs interpreted me with a new quest. A quest to "_Defeat a demon_".

* * *

I tried not to tremble at the sight of my first demon. He was wearing warrior attire with long, brown mottled hair, a long-sword in his right hand, a shield in his left and arrows adorning his back. I tried dodging his attack, but the sword was enough to cause me to stagger as I stepped backward. Issachar may have taught me how to fight with makeshift swords, but he could have never prepared me for the real thing. Fighting

The demon called Lham Dearg and his slimey companion continued to take turns attacking, but, thankfully, I managed to recover with the Healing Water that was given to me before entering. The Slime was mocking me with its rotting flesh and visible bones. In the end, I managed to fend for myself and obtained a Life Stone and Revival Bead.

"That was so impressive that I would swear it wasn't your first battle." Was she not watching me getting attacked by two demons at once? "You're hot stuff, Master Flynn."

I managed to seek refuge in a small room where I ran into Isabeau. It was nice to see a familiar face in this tense atmosphere. She explained how she was intreaged by the Gantlet glowing during the Rite and how thankful she was to have her Burroughs. It was temporary relief from what remained outside those doors, but I was glad to have seen a human face before returning.

Communing with demons was also more difficult that I had imagined. To be honest, it was mostly intimidating. The first demon I encountered after checking the locked door across from Isabeau was Centaur. There was no head on this demon. Instead, there were two horse like figures on it's shoulders and they seemed to resemble what would have been the head. Like Lham Dearg, the demon towered me in high, had hooves for hands and feet and the strangest color of skin I had seen so far.

"Hast thou any last words?"

"Spare me!" I blurted on impulse.

Centaur then neighed at me. It wasn't threatening, but it was enough to make me cower at the sound of it's voice. The demon claimed that my life was worth fighting for in order to be spared before continuing, "Mayhap thou canst still convince me that thou art worth sparing." At the sound of this I became a little hopeful. Perhaps things could finally turn around, or, given the situation, perhaps that was foolish, wishful thinking?

"Wishest thou to make me thine ally? Then offer me compensation?"

I only had a Life Stone to give. Anything was better than loosing my life to this demon, but it only wanted more.

"I shall take a fair amount of thy spiritual power."

I refused and the demon asked for another Life Stone, but I had nothing more to give. To be honest, I could feel myself getting a little frustrated by these demands. I shouldn't be here and I had no business

"Thou canst not hope to converse with me without so much as a Life Stone..."

I honestly wanted to shout at this creature that I only had one, but that would only spark it's anger, wouldn't it? It asked for a sampling of my spiritual power. If things were going to continue going in circles, there had to have been a way to break the cycle. I carefuly thought of up an evasive answer. If this didn't work-

"...Hrm, I am satisfied."

I felt my heart suddenly stop as I released the breath I had been holding since I told that lie.

"Very well. From this point forth, I am thine ally. I am Yoma Centaur. I am at thy service."

Even though I achieved my first demon, I wanted nothing more than to leave that Stratum of Naraku. Admittedly, after acquiring Centaur, I started to feel myself relax a bit. I wouldn't have to rely on a mere sword or being outnumbered by other demons. I then figured having a demon on my side was a lot safer than having to fight against one alone. Once the quest was complete Burroughs projected herself to congratulate me once more. I could only give a faint smile, only to feel a tightness in my stomach as the quests continued.

Eventually I managed to find my fellow Prentices while working on the second Training Exercise. Isabeau was still infatuated with her Gauntlet. Walter expressed what seemed to be excitement toward fighting against the fairy-stories he had heard about as a child. I found myself sympathizing with Navarre in terms of the heaviness of the blade, but I had yet to come by Jonathan. I finished the quest by ending my party with Centaur, Lham Dearg and an elderly demon named Fuxi. Fuxi began to complain that being inside was too cramped, but Lham Dearg assured me not to believe the so called 'Old Fowl'.

We each took the time to compare the demons we managed to get to join our side and I found that there was more variety further in. Navarre was the only one who caught the same demon because the rest were too large and scary looking. Isabeau decided based on intellect and looks. Jonathan based on alignment while Walter went with the demons that would be the strongest. It was interesting to hear and I smiled at the news, but I couldn't shake the feeling I had earlier.

There wasn't much time to celebrate, but I was thankful that the next exercise was the final one.

* * *

**AN: **I became rather lazy due to lack of inspiration to finish writing this series. I'm going to try not to give up though! I'm really enjoying the game, but putting into the words of a fanfic is proving to be quite a daunting task. ^^;;

The touches of satire came from me thinking of alternate things that could have possibly happened or represented areas where I found myself laughing a bit at my stupid mistakes. Care to guess where~?


End file.
